Clothing
Clothes are optional items that penguins can wear. Most clothes can only be purchased by members. Clothes can be bought in the Gift Shop (Catalog name: Penguin Style), the Sport Shop (Catalog name: Snow and Sports), the Stage (Catalog name: The Costume Trunk). On special occasions, some clothing items can be collected for free in various areas. These are the items that can be received by Non-Members. These are normally found in large boxes in various popular areas. Special Actions Some clothes, when worn, allow penguins to do special actions instead of dancing or waving. Note: to perform these actions, the penguin must not be wearing anything else unless otherwise stated. * Blue or Red Propeller Cap The penguin hovers above the ground. * Maracas/Festive Maracas The penguin shakes maracas. * Yellow or Red Hard Hat & Orange Vest or Mining Helmet The penguin pulls out a jackhammer and drills the ground. * Hawaiian Lei(red or blue) and/or Grass Skirt The penguin does a hula dance. * Chef Hat (works with Pizza Apron on as well) The penguin tosses pizza dough. * Coffee Apron The penguin pours a cup of coffee. * Water Wings (yellow or blue) and/or Inflatable Duck Ring (yellow or green) The penguin moves in a swimming motion. * Lasso (works with any cowboy/girl hat as well) The penguin swings the lasso around. * Matador Outfit (works with Black Cowboy Hat on as well) The penguin waves a red cloth. * Lifeguard Whistle (works with any clothing with it) Wave and you can blow the whistle. * Clown Suit and Clown Wig (works with Clown Shoes on as well) The penguin juggles beanbags. * Tour Guide Hat Wave to hold up a sign that says "TOURS HERE". Also allows to give a tour. * Red/Blue Face Painting Wave to hold up a sign that says "GO RED" or "GO BLUE". * Any instruments (works with the marching band hat as well) The penguin plays the instrument. * Ice Cream Apron (works with Newspaper Hat on as well) The penguin serves a scoop of ice cream. * Fire Fighter Jacket (works with Fire Fighter Hat on as well) The penguin pours water from a hose. * Fishing Rod (works with any clothing with it) Sit with it to start "fishing" * Paddle-Ball Toy Wave to paddle the ball. * Referee Shirt Wave to hold a sign that says GOAL * Bell (works with any other clothing with it) Wave to ring the bell. *Super Hero Suit, Cape, and Mask Wave to hold energy ball. *Camera Wave to take a picture. *Rescue Squad Helmet & Uniform Wave to hold a sign that says RESCUE SQUAD *Crook & Flail Wave to cross arms (Works with Pharaoh Costume, Pharaoh Headdress or Mummy Costume) *Blacksmith Apron Dance to pound on an anvil *Lifeguard Vest Dance to move in a swimming motion (similar to the water wings and inflatable duck ring) *Soccer Ball (works with the soccer jerseys) Dance to kick football/soccer ball. *Conductor's Tuxedo and Bow tie Dance to Conduct(Notably, this is the first and possibly only dance that has your penguin have their back to the screen) *Painter Suit Dance to paint(simlar to conducting) *Rad Scientist Costume Dance to pour a chemical into a bottle, then it explodes. (Works with the scientist wig) *MP3000 Makes Music Note When Dancing. (Works with and Without Clothes On.) *Book Sit with a Book and your Penguin will read it. (Works with and Without Clothes On.) *Gong Dance while holding a gong to hit it, making a low pitched noise *Baker apron and Chefs Hat Dance to pull out a cake. *Ninja Suit and ninja mask Turns penguin invisible. *Boombox Makes penguin break dance. *Pet Shop Staff Apron Dance to pour some Puffle-O's in a pet food container. *Rake Dance to dig up the ground and make a flower appear. Special dances Image:Floating.png|Blue/Red propeller cap Image:Shaking.png|Maracas Image:Redhammer.png|Red Hard Hat Image:Regularhammer.png| Mining Helmet Image:Hawaian.png| Hawaian lei Image:Pizzathrow.png|Chef hat/Pizza apron Image:Coffee.png|Coffee apron Image:Swimming.png|Water wings/inflatable duck Image:Lasso.jpg|Lasso Image:Lifeguard_whistle.png|Lifeguard whistle Image:Tourguide.png|Tour guide hat Image:Facepaint.png|Facepaint Image:Ice_cream_apron.png|Ice cream apron/newspaper hat Image:Firefighter.png|Firefighter jacket/hat Image:Paddleball.png|Paddleball toy Image:Referee.png|Referee shirt Image:Shakingbell.png|Bell Image:Sggg.jpg|Super hero suit, cape or mask Image:Camera.png|Camera Image:Rescuesquad.png|Rescue squad helmet/uniform Image:Crookflail.jpg|Pharaoh Costume, Pharaoh Headdress, Crook & Flail/Mummy Costume, Crook & Flail Image:Blacksmithing.png|Blacksmith Apron Image:Orkesteri.png|Acoustic or electric guitar, drumsticks and violin Image:Tuba.jpg|Tuba Image:Psa.jpg|Pet Shop Staff Apron Image:Mebreak.jpg|Boom Box Image:Painter.jpg|Painter Suit Image:Rad.jpg|Rad Scientist Costume Image:Cake.jpg|Chef Hat/Cake Apron Image:Ninjac.jpg|Ninja mask/Ninja suit Image:Gong.jpg|Gong Image:Allins.jpg|Sunbrust Accoustic Guitar, Pink Electric Guitar, Trumpet Image:Soccerred.jpg|Football/Football Jersey(red)/Cleats Image:Soccerblue.jpg|Football/Football Jersey(blue)/Cleats Image:Accordian.jpg|Accordian Image:Rake.png|Rake *